¡¿Quieres?
by Okami-Azdriell99
Summary: Allen Walker y el inspector Link pasan una noche de insomnio gracias a un postre...
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que nunca e comido ese postre conocido como Mitarashi-Dango que tanto le gusta a nuestro adorado peliblanco, aunque eso si se me antojan bastante; así que tuve que informarme con una amiga que si los ha comido y según esto poseen una salsa súper pegajosa pero es riquísima... y bueno de ahí salio esta loca idea

DISCLAIMER: -D Gray -Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-sensei si lo hiciera Allen y Link tendrían digamos una relación mas estrecha….

Allen Walker y el inspector Howard Link se fueron acostar después de una larga jornada de trabajo, y a pesar de lo agotado que estaba el rubio no lograba conciliar el sueño, por una extraña razón que no entendía se sentía inquieto.

Así que el inspector permaneció acostado viendo algún punto lejano en espera de que se quedara dormido, más sin embargo pasaba el tiempo y nada ocurría. Se movió tratando de encontrar una mejor posición para conciliar el sueño pero fue en vano.

En medio de esa desesperante situación escucho un extraño sonido que rompió la aparente calma. Agudizo su oído tratando de localizar de donde provenía pero no volvió a escucharlo hasta unos segundos después y luego otro más tarde.

Gracias a las habilidades que poseía no tardo en hallar de donde provenía el ruido: La cama de Walker.

Desconcertado ante tal suceso el rubio se acerco a la misma con el mayor cuidado posible, sin hacer ningún ruido, no quería que el menor notara su presencia.

Ya en su posición el inspector espero pacientemente y entonces escucho con mas claridad aquellos sonido, trato de descifrarlos pero no logro hacerlo, así que continuo quieto escuchándolos sin saber muy bien como reaccionar ante aquello.

Después de unos minutos ya no pudo conterse más debía averiguar que estaba ocurriendo, podría incluso ser relevante, así que en un rápido movimiento quito la colcha que cubría a Walker y lo que observo lo dejo completamente perplejo.

El joven exorcista estaba comiendo en la cama unas extrañas bolas cafés, las cuales supuestamente eran un postre; el rubio que era un experto en la materia jamás había probado tal cosa. Se pregunto ¿a qué sabrían?.

-Walker – exclamo a modo de reprehenda mientras veía severamente al menor.

El recién sorprendido no sabía como reaccionar, se había quedado quieto con una peña bola aun en sus labios. Se apresuro a comerla, sin percatarse que debido al nerviosismo le quedaron restos de salsa en los labios.

- Link -san lo siento – se apresuro a disculparse el peliblanco – es que aun tengo mucha hambre y...–

El inspector veía muy agitado al pequeño así que solo suspiro cansinamente, como diciendo "era de esperarse algo así". Y entonces se percato de que el exorcista no solo tenía salsa en los labios dándole cierto aspecto brillante y casi insinuante sino que además también tenía un poco en su mejilla.

Sin ser muy conciente de lo que hacia le limpio de la mejilla al menor aquel extraña y pegajosa salsa con el dedo y se la llevo a la boca, degustando aquel sabor desconocido para él y descubrió que le gustaba.

Al ver lo que hacia el peliblanco no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel gesto.

Lo que ocasiono que el rubio acentuara más su atención hacia el exorcista, volvió a mirar aquellos labios tan tentadores, que lo invitaban a probar nuevamente ese delicioso sabor; después de todo había descubierto que el también tenía un poco de hambre, ya que no habían podido comer mucho debido al pesado día que tuvieron. Y al observar al peliblanco un poco más abajo provoco que su apetito se renovara.

El mayor se sentó en la cama de Walker, quedando frente a el, su mirada era un tanto ansiosa muy diferente a la expresión continuamente sería que poseía.

El exorcista obviamente se percato de que lo miraba hacia abajo muy insistentemente, algo que lo incomodo mucho.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, más sin embargo el menor comenzaba a ponerse demasiado nervioso por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Así que hasta que finalmente el peliblanco siguió su mirada, eso si con cierto bochorno, se percato de que lo que estaba mirando tanto el rubio era la caja donde contenía los Dangos, la cual descansaba sobre sus piernas.

Finalmente cayo en la cuenta de que seguramente al inspector se le había antojado aquel postre, pero debido a su forma de ser, tan sería y formal, casi arrogante; no le era fácil pedirle que le invitará del mismo. Ya que el menor había comprendido lo que sucedía le sonrío y extendiendo la caja le dijo:

¿Quiere Dangos, Link-san? –

El rubio se quedo mirando un momento al exorcista como si dudara pero finalmente tomo uno de los postres y comenzó a comerlo.

El peliblanco también lo hizo, y ahí estaban los dos comiendo a mitad de la noche aquel peculiar postres.

Finalmente se lo acabaron, Walker estaba satisfecho pero no así lo estaba Link; y entonces el rubio volvió a mirar al menor nuevamente tenía restos de salsa en la mejilla así que se inclino hacia el exorcista, acortando la distancia que los separaba y limpio el resto de salsa pero esta vez con su lengua.

Allen se paralizo al instante, sin entender por que había hecho eso, y de igual manera el rubio tampoco pudo explicar que lo llevo a realizar tal acción.

Lo que no sabían ambos era que eso solo fue el principio, ya que después de quitarle todos lo rastros de salsa de las mejillas, beso los labios del menor, que aun le resultaban tan tentadores, y no tardo en introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del exorcista, degustando aun más el sabor dulce, ahora no solo del postre sino también del mismo.

El peliblanco también pudo percatarse a su vez de la dulzura de los labios ajenos, seguramente debido a que solo comía postres, tal vez fue eso lo que distrajo al menor y no le permitió tomar conciencia completa de lo que esta ocurriendo entre ellos.

El beso fue largo ya que ambos exploraron cada rincón del contrarió, probando, degustando, aquel sabor tan maravilloso, tan diferente a cualquier postres que hubieran probado y sin embargo más atrayente y adictivo.

Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, sonrojados, sobre todo el menor, quien trataba de regular su respiración.

Tras unos segundos finalmente se miraron, percatándose finalmente de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ambos; el menor no podía estar más sonrojado mientras que el rubio aparto su mirada con un tono rojizo de menor intensidad en sus mejillas.

No hablaron, no sabían que podrían decir ya que no entendían que era lo que los había llevado a aquello, sobre todo Link, no comprendía como pudo perder el control de esa manera ante el menor y como el exorcista se había dejado envolver tan fácilmente.

- Yo… -

- Es que… -

Hablaron al mismo tiempo sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Es tarde debemos dormir mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por delante - dijo seriamente el inspector, levantándose de la cama del menor y acostándose en su futón, que estaba en el suelo.

No miro ni una sola vez más al exorcista quien por el contrarió si siguió los movimientos del mayor y al percatarse de que no le diría ninguna palabra más le dio la espalda y también se acostó, sintiendo un cúmulo de sentimientos en su pecho.

Buenas noches Link-san –

Bunas noches Walker –

Pero al contrarío de toda perspectiva, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

En tanto otro exorcista de la Orden, para ser más exactos cierto pelirrojo si logro conciliar el sueño a pesar de que no pudo averiguar los efectos de la poción que le dio ese molesto acosador del Moyashi-chan; quería divertirse a costa suya, por eso sin que se diera cuenta le puso a uno de esos postres que tanto comía unas gotas de una poción que encontró en un momento de ocio en la oficina de Komui, pero a pesar de esta vigilándolo no percibió cambio alguno de ningún tipo en el dos puntos; aunque conociendo como resultaban los experimentos de aquel científico loco, realmente desastrosos, era de esperarse que no siempre surtieran efecto ¿verdad?

Owari???....

Notas finales del capítulo:

Bien creo que me a salido demasiado cursi para mi gusto o_o!! pero fue realmente inevitable crear una situacion semejante con eso que ambos les gustan los postres, en especial a Link, pues bueno.... suerte!!!!! y hasta la proxima!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: -Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura-sensei yo solo contribuyo a la interacción un poco más cercana entre Allen y Link.

Advertencias del capítulo:

No se si este de más decir que habrá spoiler de la serie digo si continuas leyendo esto es por que sabes quien es Howard Link y lo que su aparición implica

Bueno esta historia al principio fue planeada como un one-shot… pero al final se convirtió en un two – shot o como quiera que se llame…. simplemente inevitable digo yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en volver a escribir un AllenLink aunque también hay un poco de Laven en la historia pero la verdad es muy poco solo insinuado espero no me maten las seguidoras de esa linda pareja…. les prometo algún día escribir uno como es debido ok…. también descubrirán cual fue la misteriosa poción que le hecho Lavi a Link… chachan!!! no les entretengo mas…..

Al día siguiente Allen y el inspector Link despertaron, ninguno de los dos recordaba en que momento se habían quedado dormidos, seguramente en alguna hora de la madrugada les gano el sueño después de pasar toda la noche en vela.

La rutina de la mañana volvía a ser la misma que de costumbre: levantarse, preparar su ropa y todo aquello que fuese necesario para ir a los haceos; y así lo estaban haciendo a pesar de que el rubio tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza muy similar al que se tiene un día después de haber bebido demasiado, lo peor era que no lo había hecho así que no existía razón aparente para que padeciera ese mal.

Mientras tanto el exorcista se sentía muy confuso como si hubiese olvidado algo importante que debía recordar, desgraciadamente no tenía la menor idea de que podría tratarse.

Así que ambos le restaron importancia a esas contrariedades y continuaron con sus actividades rutinarias, mas sin embargo antes de que salieran de la habitación que ambos compartían, y la cual anteriormente solo pertenecía a Walker; el peliblanco tropezó con un objeto el cual le hizo perder el equilibrio y por ende caer al suelo tirando en el proceso todo aquello que traía en las manos.

Link fue espectador de todo lo ocurrido pero quizá por que no se sentía muy bien estaba mucho menos paciente que de costumbre así que mirando irritado al menor le dijo:

-Walker déjate de tonterías y apresúrate que aun tienes muchos formularios que llenar –

El menor quien se estaba recuperando del golpe no pudo hacer mas que quejarse cuando escucho cual sería la actividad que realizaría en el trascurso del día.

-¿Más formularios?, es que no llenamos ya suficientes ayer –

En definitiva Allen prefería pelear contra los Akumas que estar enclaustrado en una habitación llenando papeles, ni que fuera un aprendiz de Bookmas eso bien podrían dejárselo a la Lavi, auque lo cierto era que no es que tuviera muchas opciones.

Ante tal contestación el inspector lo miro fríamente mientras le decía

-Si admitieras tu conexión con el 14º o nos explicaras que significan aquellos símbolos creo que las cosas se reducirían bastante y no tendríamos que estar haciendo todas esas investigaciones –

Otra vez con lo mismo pensó para si el peliblanco es que cuantas veces debía explicarles que el no tenía la menor idea de quien era ese tal 14º y en cuanto a los símbolos no estaba dispuesto a revelarles de ningún modo que Mana y el los habían creado, jamás permitiría que metieran a Mana en este asunto después de todos ellos solo eran un payaso y un niño ¿verdad?.

-Deja de soñar despierto y apresúrate – dijo el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos al menor .

Allen comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias y fue en ese momento cuando observo que era lo que había provocado que se cayera, era una caja pequeña de forma rectangular, la miro detenidamente no recordaba de que era ni que podría estar haciendo en ese lugar… pero de pronto todo volvió a su cabeza: La noche anterior, los Dangos, Link-san y el comiéndolos, y el beso…

-¡¡¡Beso!!! – exclamo en voz alta sorprendiendo al inspector al decirlo tan repentinamente.

-¿De qué esta hablando? – le pregunto el rubio mientras lo veía solo para percatarse de que el menor estaba completamente sonrojado y con la mirada baja; tratando de buscar la razón de que el peliblanco estuviera así miro a su alrededor; le llamo la atención una curiosa caja que el menor sostenía entre sus manos , ¿qué no era la misma donde había visto que llevaba ese extraño postre? El cual era muy dulce, dulce como los labios del menor… Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse también al recordarlo, ¿beso? A ese beso se refería el peliblanco, pero en esos momentos él no era conciente de lo que hacía, ni siquiera supo por que en esos momentos hizo algo semejante.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir ni como actuar después de haber recordado que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras el tiempo parecía transcurrir excesivamente lento.

Bien pudieron estar así por un largo rato sin tener la meno idea de que hacer hasta que el rubio se acerco un poco al menor, quien se tenso en el acto, pero el inspector después de pensarlo un momento prefirió seguir de largo en dirección de la puerta de la habitación.

-Nos vamos ya – fue lo único que dijo el inspector pero no con su acostumbrado severo tono de voz sino una más bajo, menos autoritario y más íntimo.

El exorcista levanto por fin la vista mirando al rubio, quien estaba nuevamente de espaldas a el evadiendo lo ocurrido del mismo modo que la noche anterior después del beso. Allen no entendía por que esa actitud tan indiferente le dolía pero si el inspector hacía como si nada hubiera pasado el también podía hacerlo, así que termino de recoger sus cosas del suelo.

Salieron de la habitación y prosiguieron a realizar sus rutinarios hábitos de limpieza. Una vez ya realizados fueron al comedor a tomar el desayuno.

Cada uno pidió a Jerry su ración acostumbrada pero esta vez Allen omitió por obvias razones pedir Dangos.

Estaba desayunando tranquilamente hasta que se les unió Lavi acompañándolos, se sentó enfrente del peliblanco.

-Buenos días Moyashi-chan – saludo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

-Es Allen – le corrigió el menor.

Pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso y mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el brazo que tenia sobre la mesa miro al peliblanco y después al inspector de manera alternativa.

-Veo que hoy tu y el señor dos puntos no están muy cercanos ¿cierto? –

Ante tal comentario el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente.

-¿De qué hablas Lavi? –

-Bueno es que no es obvio –

El conejo hizo un ademán con la mano que tenía desocupada señalando hacia el lado opuesto de la mesa. Allen lo siguió con la mirada dando se cuenta de que no se había percatado de que el inspector estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, bastante lejos de él cuando normalmente ocurría que el rubio se sentaba a su lado, ¿ a eso se refería el Bookman Jr. al decir que no estaban muy cercanos?

-¿No será que tu acosador personal te hizo algo? Y por esa razón estas tan alejado de el – le pregunto el pelirrojo en broma.

Allen no sabía que responder, ¿cómo explicarle a su amigo lo que había pasado?, así que simplemente se sonrojo aun más si eso era posible.

Ese detalle no paso desapercibido para Lavi, después de todo era un aprendiz de Bookman, así que inclinándose hacia delante acerco su rostro al del menor mientras le miraba interrogativamente.

-Oye Moyashi-chan ¿el señor dos puntos no se comporto de forma extraña ayer? – aquel comentario provoco que le menor se sobresaltara - ¿no le salieron orejas de conejo, ni le empezó a maullar como gato en vez de hablar o se encogió? –

-¿Eh? ¿Por que preguntas algo cómo eso? – le cuestiono al menor a quien ya se le había pasado el bochorno cuando Lavi comenzó a decir sobre si le habían ocurrido al inspector todas esas cosas extrañas.

El pelirrojo sonrió de aquella forma que siempre lo hacia cuando acababa de realizar alguna travesura; se subió sobra la mesa para poder pasarse sobre ella y sentarse al lado del menor.

-Te diré un secreto – le dijo de manera confidente –Quise jugarle una broma al inspector haber si así le cambiaba esa cara alargada, así que le puse en su comida una poción que hizo Komui, pero creo que no funciono por que no paso nada – lo último lo dijo algo decepcionado de que su broma resulto fallida.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?! –grito Allen sorprendiendo al Bookman Jr., por esa reacción.

-Tranquilo no es tan malo después de todo no paso nada –

Eso era lo que creía Lavi ya que lo que paso el peliblanco al lado del inspector fue algo bastante inusual.

No podía ser a caso ¿eso quería decir que lo de anoche fue provocado por culpa de esa poción?, el menor debía saber si así era.

-¿Para qué servía esa poción? – le pregunto al pelirrojo.

-Pues la verdad no lo sé – sonrió de manera despreocupada.

-¿Estas diciendo que le diste algo a Link-san sin saber lo que le podía provocar? –

El conejo asintió efusivamente.

-Bueno sigue vivo ¿no? –

Allen si que no se lo podía creer, cómo era posible que Lavi lo dijera tan tranquilamente sin ser conciente de las consecuencias que podía acarrear algo así.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Walker? – pregunto Link, quien se había acercado a ellos al ver al peliblanco tan exaltado.

La actitud del peliblanco hizo reír a Lavi quien queriendo continuar divirtiéndose dijo:

-Solamente le decía al Moyashi-chan lo adorable que es –le paso una mano por la espalda al menor mientras lo acercaba hacia el - ¿no piensa lo mismo inspector? Espero que no intente aprovecharse de el por que pasan tanto tiempo juntos –

De las miles de reacciones que esperaba Lavi por parte del Link jamás se imagino ver que el rubio se sonrojara levemente, eso si que lo sorprendió bastante y le hizo darse cuenta de que lago estaba pasando o que quizá había ocurrido, a lo mejor después de todo la poción si surtió efecto ¿pero de que modo?; tenía que averiguarlo así que siguiendo con el juego dijo

-Yo en especial lo encuentro completamente irresistible como aun postre – y si más lamió la mejilla del menor de manera sugerente simulando que probaba algo dulce.

-¡¡Basta Lavi!! – grito Allen mientras lo empujaba para alejarlo de si.

La acción del conejo despertó aun mas vividamente los recuerdos del menor tanto como los del rubio.

-Solo es una broma Moyashi –chan-

-Pues no es muy graciosa – le respondió Allen y levantándose se alejo seguido por Link sin que hubiesen terminado su desayuno.

Aquellas reacciones solo lograban intrigar más al pelirrojo así que sin demora se dirigió a la oficina del Supervisor, tenía que sabe los efectos de aquella sustancia.

Llego rápidamente a el área de los científicos y cuando estaba apunto de tocar la puerta del Supervisor para poder pasar, la cual por cierto estaba entre abierta, escucho mucho ruido proveniente del interior, seguramente era Komui experimentando con algo así que para no ser su victima espero prudentemente y decidió mejor escuchar primero que pasaba.

-No puede ser no la encuentro por ningún lado, ¿no la has visto Reever-san? ¿O tu Jhonny?- los miro alternativamente - Quizá la escondieron – dramatizo de manera angustiosa el chino.

-Ya le he dicho que yo no e hecho algo semejante Supervisor – le dijo el australiano mientras Jhonny hacia un gesto de negativa, diciendo que el tampoco la había escondido.

-En vez de estar buscando cosas inútiles debería estar firmando estos papeles que es mas importante – le recordó Reever mostrándole las montañas de documentos que llevaban Jhonny y el.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel? - se quejo el chino mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos cual niño pequeño.

-Deje de hacer berrinche y póngase a trabajar por favor –

-Pero, pero mi último invento a desaparecido y ni siquiera pude probarlo ¡¡Bua!!! –Komui comenzó a llorar de nuevo a lagrima tendida mientras los dos científicos solo lo observaban.

-Supervisor compórtese y díganos para que servia ese invento suyo – le dijo el australino esperando que así se calmara.

El chino se repuso de inmediato y adoptando su pose de gente importante mientras se acomodaba los lentes con un supuesto gesto intelectual.

-Pues bien mis queridos Jefe de Sección Reever-san y Jhonny mi último invento sirve para…-

Después de que Lavi escuchara a escondidas para que servía la poción supo que ahora lo que hacia falta para que todo enbonara era averiguar que era lo que había pasado entre el Moyashi-chan y el inspector producto de aquel invento, la verdad es que ni siquiera imaginaba que podría ser. Así que para saberlo los estuvo buscando por toda La Orden Oscura pero para desgracia suya no los encontró ni siquiera a la hora de la comida algo especialmente raro sobre todo por que sabía que el peliblanco pasara lo que pasara jamás se perdería la comida.

Finalmente horas mas tarde cuando el conejo ya estaba a punto de dares por vencido los encontró saliendo del comedor a deshora, al parecer se les había pasado tanto la hora de la comida como de la cena y apenas las reponían, seguramente estuvieron muy ocupados y por eso no había logrado hallarlos.

El Bookman Jr. Estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Allen para abrazarlo y acosarlo con preguntas hasta conseguir lo que quería saber pero algo en la actitud de esos dos le hizo detenerse y aguardar un momento.

A diferencia de lo acostumbrado el rubio iba adelante mientras el peliblanco estaba unos pasos atrás del mayor con una actitud un tanto insegura mientras sostenía una caja en sus manos, miro primero al inspector y luego a la caja que llevaba parecía dudoso de algo, hasta que finalmente unos corredores mas haya por fin le hablo.

-Link-san –

El rubio se detuvo y lo miro inquisitivamente lo que provoco que el menor pasara saliva con dificultad pero aun así tendió la caja hacia el inspector mientras le decía

-¿Quiere Dangos? –

Las mejillas del peliblanco estaban teñidas de carmesí mientras que Link se quedo completamente sorprendido ante la acción del menor.

Desde lejos Lavi miraba la extraña escena expectante de lo que pudiera pasar.

-¿Qué te a hecho pensar Walker que me gusta tan extraño postre? – fue la fría respuesta del rubio.

Lo que ocasiono una gran decepción en el peliblanco.

-Lo siento es solo que yo pensé que… - no se animaba a terminar la frase.

Link dio un paso hacia el menor intimidándolo, Allen no sabía que hacer pero entonces el rubio tomo uno de los postres y la acerco a los labios del exorcista ofreciéndoselo.

Ante tal acción el peliblanco lo miro interrogante sin entender lo que estaba pasando mientras que el inspector acerca aun más el Dango a los labios del exorcista, así que mas por instinto que por otra cosa Allen abrió la boca comiéndose una de aquellas bolitas cafés, manchando en el proceso sus labios con aquella salsa que los cubría, y lo siguiente que supo fue que Link lo estaba besando, probando una vez más aquel dulce sabor.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento profundizando el beso hasta quedarse sin aire. Después de separarse Allen miro al inspector desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Creí que no le gustaban los Dangos Link –san –

-Solos no, pero de esta manera no puedo quejarme –

Y una vez más ofreció aquel el postre al menor quien gustoso lo comió de inmediato en espera de que ocurriera lo que venía después, ser besado nuevamente por el mayor.

El peliblanco estaba feliz ya no necesitaba saber para que servía aquella poción ni nada relacionado con ella, lo único que importaba ahora era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y lo que seguramente vendría después; mientras que la confusión de Link había desaparecido por completo ahora entendía que lo había llevado a besar al menor pero lo que no quedaba del todo claro era que había provocado que siguiera aquel impulso surgido de sus sentimientos hasta entonces desconocidos o quizá solo ignorados, aunque eso ya no importaba.

Quien también apenas empezaba a entender la que ocurría era Lavi pero aunque no supiera que era lo que había les ocurrido con anterioridad si podía suponerlo, aun más al mirarlos a lo lejos comprobando así que por vez primera un experimento de Komui no solo había funcionado bien sino que además resulto convenientemente efectivo.

… mi último invento sirve para hacer surgir aquellos sentimientos que aparentemente no te percatas que tienes pero que existen en tu corazón, brillante ¿no creen? – les explico el chino orgulloso de si mismo.

Jhonny no salía de su asombro por la creación de semejante invento por parte del Supervisor mientras que el australiano solo podía pensar en lo peligroso que podía ser una poción de ese tipo así que le pregunto al chino.

-¿Y para que quiere algo así? –

-Eso es lo mejor –un brillo macabro destello en sus lentes – para saber si alguno de esos pulpos repugnantes tiene sentimientos secretos hacia mi adorada Lenalee-chan, si es así ya e inventado un Komurin para… -

Komui no podía evitar sacar a relucir su actitud de hermano sobre protector, pero sin saberlo con ayuda de Lavi había logrado unir Allen y a Link haciendo surgir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Owari.

Kya!!!! Hice que sin saberlo Lavi actuara como cúpido….. que cosas no?...... que opinan Lemon?... antes de que lo subiera unas amigas digeron que si pero aun no lo se…. os espero que haya sido de su agrado…. suerte y hasta la proxima!!!!!!!!


End file.
